1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices and methods for conveying small amounts of fluids. More specifically, this invention relates to compact medical devices used to convey medications, such as the insulin infusion pumps used in the treatment of diabetes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid pumps in various forms are employed in a wide range of applications. In the medical arts, precise mechanisms are often required to deliver small fluid amounts accurately and reliably.
A variety of mechanisms that are used to convey fluids have been developed for infusion devices. Typically these devices employ electrical motors. Over time, portable infusion devices have evolved into small self-contained medication deliver systems, which, due to the size demands of the internal components, are generally about the size of an electronic pager. A large part of such infusion devices consists of the battery and fluid drive mechanism. As there is a desire for even smaller, more inconspicuous and less cumbersome infusion devices, there is a need smaller fluid driving systems which can utilize smaller batteries.
In addition, because traditional infusion devices typically include expensive and sensitive components, it is not cost effective to use such mechanisms in a disposable device. In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for smaller, robust fluid driving systems. There is also a need for ultra compact infusion devices. In addition, there is a need for devices and systems that are inexpensive, reusable and disposable. Embodiments of the invention disclosed herein meet these needs.